kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J01/#E01 - #J13/#E29 - #J30/#E28 - #J33/#E34 - #J41/#E38 - #J46/#E53 - #J48/#E43 - #J95/#E97 - #J100/#E100 - #J101/- |type = Elemental |hat = A fiery gold tiara with a green gem in the middle (appears as a headband in the anime). Has red skin in Kirby Super Star and its remake. |elements = Fire |powers = Lights fuses. Vaporizes clouds and melts snow. |icon = |enemies = Acchi, Burning Leo, Hot Head, Prank, Heat Phanphan Flamer ( ) |mini-bosses = Fire Lion ( ) Fire Sphere Doomer |bosses =Mrs. Moley's oil cans, Mr. Bright's stars ( ) Mr. Dooter's flaming skulls (EX form only) |helper = Burning Leo, Heat Phanphan (Kirby GCN) }} General Information '''Fire' is one of Kirby's basic Copy Abilities. It was one of the first, debuting in Kirby's Adventure alongside other iconic abilities like Beam and Ice. The ability is most often confused with Burning. Not only do they revolve around the same element, but Burning's main function, a charge forward whilst covered in flames, is oftentimes an attack used by the Fire ability itself. Also adding to the confusion is the fact that when Rick acquired the Burning ability in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, he would blow out fire just like the Fire ability. The attacks obtained when mixing abilities with it in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (in which it has the same properties as Burning) were based more on Fire as well. His primary attack of Fire is spewing fire, setting any nearby enemy ablaze. But in more current games, Kirby has also mastered other techniques, such as covering himself in fire as means to severely damage enemies. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby has obtained Fire in many episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the most common ability used in the anime, with nine appearances in total. The attack that Kirby uses depends on what he swallowed to get the ability. For example, torches give him his standard Fire breathing attack, while inhaling fireworks allows him to spit fireworks back, like the Fireworks Combo Ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In the transformation sequence,the green gem forms in the crown and catches fire. Fire Kirby also makes an appearance in the 3-D short "Take it Down! The Crustacean Demon Beast Ebizou". It is also notable for being the first seen in the anime as well. Transformation Sequence Super Smash Bros. Series Fire Kirby appears in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the collectable trophies. Inhaling Bowser will allow Kirby to blow fire, and his Bowser hat is reminiscent of the Fire Ability hats posture when breathing the fire is the same. The same thing happens when he inhales Charizard. In Melee, Kirby's dash attack is also the Burning Attack, only it cannot rush through the air if used over an edge (thus is affected by gravity) and Kirby will still fall downwards during the attack if so. Flavor texts Trivia *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Fire could be used to burn away foliage, clouds, or ice cubes, thus altering the landscape around Kirby, and sometimes revealing hidden items or pathways. *This is one of the only three abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land that can break ice blocks. The others are Hammer and Fighter. Artwork KA Fire.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Fire.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Fire.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Fire.JPEG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Firerex.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride''. Red Kirby on Rex Wheelie KSqSq_FireKirby_v2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Fire.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' HnK_Fire.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK FireWarpStar.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_FireKirbyRobotDog.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (with Robot Pet) Image:Fire.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KSS_Fire_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Trophy233.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (trophy) File:Fire_Kirby_Anime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Fire Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (canceled) KSqSq_Fire_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Fire kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) Other Ability Icons File:Adv fire.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Fire Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Fireicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Fire_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Fire_Icon.GIF|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror FireiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:FireiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Firess.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror